


Wrong Idea

by FreezingFics



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Five Years Later, Fucking Machines, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Moving, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, goro just calls him master that's it, haru is the team sugar mommy and gets The Good Shit, they're all adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingFics/pseuds/FreezingFics
Summary: Yet it’s been five years since he had left that bitter and angry and self behind him, Shido, and the Detective Prince title. Now, he simply studied law and continued on as a regular detective, denying any interviews beyond regular news casting. It was nice.Having new neighbors… not so much.





	Wrong Idea

After everything that had happened in his old, monochrome, and void filled apartment, Goro has never felt better about moving. 

That is, until he had had to deal with much closer neighbors that were brought in the apartment complex.

Sure, he had neighbors before. He stuck out like a sore thumb to them, mostly older and businessmen, but he didn’t mind. For the most part, they were kind, but just simply kept out of his business as he did with theirs. Here or there they would keep a crazier fangirl from even getting close, but that was the most personal they got. Perhaps when he was younger, he would have gotten mad at even that, thinking they pity him internally. 

Yet it’s been five years since he had left that bitter and angry and self behind him, Shido, and the Detective Prince title. Now, he simply studied law and continued on as a regular detective, denying any interviews beyond regular news casting. It was nice.

Having new neighbors… not so much.

The initial moving had actually been fun. All of the the ex-Phantom Thieves came over to help, and add a few things to decorate as gifts. They had ended the tiring process with a few cool down beers, a discounted and giant order to Big Bang Burger thanks to Haru, and a sleep over in the new place. Goro was happy they were here, he didn’t know how he would do this without them.

But once they left, in their place had been the welcoming but talkative strangers.

Goro had been taken from his studying to an older couple at his door, no more than in their sixties, and holding a tray of brownies. “You must be our new little star! It’s always good to see kids here, and someone like you is a pleasure! I remember my daughter would watch you to find out new places for sweets to take her kids to, so I thought you’d like these.” The woman greeted, holding the tray out for him to take.

Five years hadn’t been enough to break the TV smile habit, though the sight of thick brownies which he happily did make that more genuine, “Oh, thank you! Please, just think of me as any other neighbor!” He swore he could see sparkles from his pleasantries and internally cringed at how he still couldn’t drop the habit. 

“Of course, of course,” The woman waved her hand like she was fanning any worry away, “My name is Satomi Engel, and this is my husband, Alois Engel.” She motioned to the man next to her, and he must have appeared more shocked at the foreign name than he hoped, so she quickly explained, “He was born in another country, and his parents wanted him to fit in. He is from here though!”

“That’s probably why he was surprised, dear.” The man chuckled, shaking his head. Goro managed to fake a laugh with him, but before he could say his goodbyes, the man continued on, tone getting more serious, “You know, you might want to be careful around here.”

Goro’s brow furrowed, confused once more. Crime rate wasn’t bad around here, he had made sure his moving wasn’t made public, and there seemed to be nothing odd when he looked around. “What do you mean?”

Alois rubbed the back of his neck, looking past him into his apartment, “I saw a lot of girls come out of there this morning, you don’t want people getting the wrong idea.”

Oh. That’s what he meant.

“Alois!” Satomi gasped, hitting his chest with the back of his hand. He sputtered a defence, but she quickly talked over him, “Please, don’t mind him. Just enjoy those brownies and have a good day, okay?”

Already Goro had a bitter taste in his mouth. Every nerve went off around people like this man, who assumed things and assumed everyone else would to. Who got into his private life like it was no big deal. After having to meticulously plan and adjust his life so people got the right idea, ‘getting the wrong idea’ was probably his least favorite phrase in the world.

Yet, it brought an… idea. An idea he crafted in front of their very eyes, and they had no clue. He simply laughed with that charming smile and moved to close his door, “Of course! Thank you again, I’ll be sure to bring this back to you with what I’m sure will be a satisfied sweet tooth!” And with that, he closed the door. He peeked out the window by the door to see them going just to the door next to his. Perfect.

Once he deposited the metal tray of brownies in his kitchen, he quickly moved over to his couch with his cellphone on it. A quick text would hopefully solve aaaaall of these problems.

\--------

The plan had just looked like Akira was surprising him with a TV at first. No one looking would suspect a thing. 

That is, until it’s actual contents were whirring, and Goro’s moans joined with the sound.

It was a machine Haru had put her money in, and had agreed to let Akira borrow to help with Goro’s little problem. A toy on the end of it thrusted into him with perfect rhythm, his legs spread and back arched off the sheets as it slowly started. His cock already ached due to the ring fastened around his base, yet Akira, who sat at its base to control the settings, only smiled with that soft yet dangerous smile. Just looking at it was enough to drive the brunette, hands now tied above his head, absolutely wild.

“Do you like it, Goro?” He murmured, a hand going to soothe down his calf.

“Y-Yes, Master…!” Goro cried the new name, rolling his hips along with the machine, “Please, give me more…”

The hand on his calf quickly came to his hips, holding them still for the machine, “Don’t move, or else you won’t be getting anymore than this, and sure won’t be cumming. “ And with a chuckle, Akira added, “Not like you really could anyway.”

Goro just barely held back a whine, but kept his hips still and tilted his head back, simply enjoying the sensation while the raven took his time. After another moment, the machine sped up, and with it came a louder moan. 

Usually it was Haru treating him like this, and while there were differences between their behavior, the machine always stayed as maddening as ever. Unlike them where small breaks between rough thrusts had to be taken, this kept the toy ruining him from the inside out at whatever pace the one in control of him chose.

Tonight, that one was Akira, and he took full advantage of his utter control to the pretty body of the past Detective Prince.

Again, he turned up the speed of the machine, and relished in that higher pitched moan he got in return. “Maybe you should make this your job instead, dear? You’re much more a natural at taking cock than whatever you do now.” 

Goro shuddered at such filthy praise mixed with degrading words. Trying to form thought over his own moans and breaths, he managed to speak, “No… M-Masters cock is the only kind that can… Satisfy me…” Through his slowly growing haze, he knew his lover would like that.

And while true, it didn’t have the effect he really wanted, “Mm, I think that’s a lie, Goro. This toy seems to be making you very happy.” To prove the point, Akira sped the thrusts up again. This time, the brunette let out a long, drawn out whine of pleasure, the only thing keeping his hips in place being Akira’s hand. 

Yet he longed, no, needed it lower. He needed his hand on his leaking, neglected cock so bad, even if he couldn’t cum. He could already feel himself tightening either way, his moans and gasps getting louder and sharper. The raven must have known, because he turned the machine up to it’s final setting. 

Goro threw his head back with another drawn out moan, the toy now ruthlessly fucking him into the bed and his cock aching for release. He whined and moaned, helpless to the rhythmic thrusts that never seemed to stop. Finally, any will he had broke down to the utter need to cum. His voice was shaky, but steadily grew to loud and depreaved begging, “Please, please, please...! Master, please, touch me, touch me! I need to cum, please let me cum, I’ve been good!” 

He could hardly say more before he felt the ring being slip of, and the hand that took it off quickly going back to pump him fast. Akira was suddenly towering over him, free hand next to his head. His eyes almost seemed to glow the same silver of his old daggers, and his voice was as sharp as his aim when he simply instructed, “Cum for me, Goro.”

The thread inside Goro snapped, and his body bent with a scream as cum sprayed onto his stomach. Both machine and hand kept going through his orgasm, milking him of every drop it came with. When he began to shudder and whine from overstimulation, Akira pulled back and reached to stop the machine. Finally it slowed and stopped, easily being moved to be pulled out of him and out of the way. 

While Goro tried to fill his lungs again, the raven settled between his legs, waiting ever so patiently for him. When the brunette opened his eyes, his vision was slightly blurred from the tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes, but a few blinks cleared it to see the sight of his naked lover, slowly pulling at his own hardness. Just the sight made his twitching and still leaking cock begin to perk at attention again. Akira always had that effect on him.

Akira noticed it with a smirk, voice still low as if still in his ear yet still able to be heard, “You just came, and you still want me inside? You really are a slut, aren’t you?”

After what he had just done, Goro had no room or right to deny it, so he just nodded with a dizzy smile, “Only for you, Master~” He cooed. 

With a small chuckle, his master leaned down and took his lips in his own, giving him a deep kiss that quickly began to use their tongues. In this position, Akira easily untied Goro’s wrists, and just as he knew would happen, Goro wrapped his arms around his shoulders to hold him close. Lower down, he could feel his legs spread, his signal that his little pet was ready again.

Ending the kiss with a small nip that sent a shiver up Goro’s spine, he pulled back to sit up on his knees and hold his length once again, as if to tease it right in front of him like a treat, “How much do you want it, dear? How much do you want my cock to fill you up?”

“Like I need air, please, please… Please fuck me, Master…!” The final beg was practically yelled out into the entire new apartment. Goro was desperate, desperate to feel his lover fill him up with his cock then spill his seed inside him like it’s all he was good for. Once, twice, three times, who knew what Akira had in store for him? He didn’t care, he just needed him inside.

And with little reply, Goro’s head threw back with a cry of pleasure as the ex-thief thrust inside him all at once. His body was still loose and compliant from the previous rough machine so there was no problem from his hole or his pleasure. And like the machine, Akira torturously started slow, despite knowing full well just what Goro meant by fucking him. 

Yet after such a delicious orgasm, and being granted his pleas, he knew full well not to whine. Really, after five years of knowing what kind of person his lover could be when he was on top, he knew not even to think about whining.

His obedience rewarded him, as after a moment, the thrusts sped up and sent him into a loud spiral of moans. He was sensitive, shaking, and so so happy. It wasn’t long before Akira was close to matching the strong pace of the machine, if not in speed than in vigor. It wasn’t long until Goro was practically screaming in his heightened pleasure.

Akira could feel his nails dig into his back, and that sharp pain was a wonderful contrast to the tight heat around his cock, and it kept him going strong. As if Goro moaning wonderfully under him wasn’t good enough to do that. Seeing him melt and break so wonderfully was a sight he always felt blessed to behold, even if he knew he wasn’t the only one who did. Out of their group, he was the first one to after all, so it was always felt special. 

Yet he saved away the romantics for now, instead choosing to focus on how depraved such a sight was. Tears fell down his cheeks, his tongue had come out to help his panting, thus making drool slowly pool out as well. Cum still stuck to his stomach, dripping down his sides and onto the bed but still pooled in a white mess. His cock bounced with every thrust, and his hips had abandoned any order to stay still favor of rocking in time with his to get every inch inside. And all of it was finally topped off with a drunk smile curling his lips.

“M-M-Master..!” Goro somehow managed to choke out “I-I’m gonna cum aga-ainnn!” 

Hearing Goro draw out and stutter his words, then dissolve right back into moans and screams of pleasure, it was breaking what little control Akira had left. He leaned forward a bit, and set a small new angle with his hips, and somehow Goro seemed to scream louder.

“Yes! Fuck, yes, right there, Master, Master!” Goro’s body seemed to stiffen with pleasure as Akira finally hit his sweet spot, making him moan obscenities and begs into the dark apartment, “Fuck, please, let me cum, le-let me cum! Yes, yes, fu-fuuuck!”

The coil in his stomach began to snap, and Akira lost any composure he had. He shoved a hand down and roughly jerked Goro’s cock to make him scream more. More. More. He needed to hear him more.

“You wanna cum? Yeah?” Hardly waiting or even getting an answer, Akira growled in his ear, “Cum for me, scream like the slut you are, let everyone know what a whore Goro Akechi is. Cum for me, cum for me…” 

It didn’t take long for Goro to follow the command, tensing and bending like a rubber band as he came for the second time that night. In his five years of sex and passion with Akira, with any of their lovers, there probably wasn’t a night he was louder than when he came in that new apartment. In that moment, nothing else existed except his master and his wonderful, heavenly, godsent cock that pounded into him with no mercy through his orgasm.

Finally, seeing Goro break so much, it snapped the string inside Akira and he buried himself deep inside, filling him up with a deep growl and moan.Goro quivered and gasped at the feeling, eyes long since rolled back and head thrown into his pillows. They stayed there for a moment, gasping for air and relishing in the feeling of each other. Akira could feel his insides still shaking at such an intense orgasm.

Once the moment was gone though, and he could breath, the raven pulled out and collapsed next to him. He still had energy to move, he would need to for clean up, but for now he just wanted to watch Goro come back to reality as his lovers white seed slowly dripped out of him.

\--------

“I almost wanna say I can’t believe you did that, but I honestly know better with you two.” Ann teased, elbowing Goro in the ribs softly. He still flinched back a bit, but more so to go with the jab than in pain, and he still laughed a bit.

“What can I say? It’s a pet peeve of mine for people to get into my business,” Goro explained, and looked to Akira with a humored look, “Akira if all people knows that first hand.”

Akira leaned on his shoulder, looking up at him with a cat smile, “But you loooove meeee~” 

Goro pushed his face away with a snicker.

“I was surprised when you asked for something like that on only the second day of living here!” Haru giggled, having been the one to loan the machine for them and come to collect it, only to bring along Ann with her so she could get her ‘juicy gossip’. 

Akira laughed with her, stretching his legs on the coffee table in front of him on the couch, “Well, he certainly won’t get the wrong idea anymore. We just wanted to correct him~”

**Author's Note:**

> I made this. In three hours. Based on this: https://caramelchips.tumblr.com/post/185234280665/spite-fellas-this-is-what-male-feminism-looks-like (also that's my tumblr go follow me) Who would have thought the cure to my writers block was through spite at neighbors. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! Thank you so much!


End file.
